Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a swager and more particularly to a primer pocket swager.
State of the Art
Military and some retail brass casings for ammunition include crimped primer pockets. This makes reloading the brass casings difficult or impossible. In order to do so, the brass must be swaged in order to re-size the primer pocket, remove the crimp and reload the military brass. One machine that is utilized in reloading of ammunition is Dillon XL650 press. There does not exist a frame mounted swaging system for use with a Dillon XL650.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of swagers for an improved primer pocket swager.